Getting Kicked Out of Walmart With America and England
by animeblackangel
Summary: "Dude, I totally have a plan! Here, take the coffee," he said quickly."And what are you going to...?" England's thoughts were cut off by what the American did, or rather, said next. A fun fic that tells how England and America can get kicked out of Walmart... slight USUK, I own nothing mentioned (sadly)


**A/n: This little story was written on a whim of mine. I saw this picture of the two of these nations in bed and America yelling 'the british are coming~' So this happened XD I wanna thank SakuraMoriChan for being my awesome beta. (You should all check out her wonderful stories *hint hint*) Now on with the story~**

"Alfred, please tell me again—why did we have to come to Walmart?"

"Because, Iggy! The hero needs his coffee! You know how I get when I don't have it!"

"Yes, I do. You become even more of a lazy arse and stay quiet all day because you say you're tired...I have to say, I like that side of you. You're silent and—"

"Igggggggggggggyyyyyyyyy~ why do you have to be like that?!"

"Oh, I don't know—maybe because you dragged me out at this ungodly hour just to get you your bloody drink!"

This is how it all started: Alfred, being the every forgetting American that he is, ran out of coffee and felt he had to go out at 1 o'clock in the morning just to get said drink. And, for some odd reason, he decided he would whisk Arthur along as well. That idiot had better consider himself lucky that England wasn't used to the American time zone yet! If he hadn't just flown over to see his annoying git of a boyfriend, he would still be in London, probably having a cup of Earl Gray...Oh, how he missed those quiet times...

"Oh, be a little more exciting, Iggy! Everything fun happens at this time of night~," America said with a slight hint to his voice, but England chose to ignore this and glared.

"I can't even believe that your citizens are here during this ridiculous time, at a Walmart no less. Why you people choose to stay up this late is beyond me," England grumbled, looking at the many people surrounding him. Seriously, who stayed up this late just to shop? _People who have no life, that's who... _

"Well, sorry that an old man like yourself can't handle it. Just learn to lighten up a little bit, England."

England's eyes widened, and he put a hand over America's mouth. America looked down at him, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"It's Arthur, you git! You can't just say England; humans wouldn't understand." He explained the last part in a low whisper so that only America could hear. America slowly pried the other's hand away, giving a little smile and annoying the Brit further.

"Yeah, and like covering my mouth in front of everyone isn't getting attention." England blinked at America and quickly looked around to see that people were indeed staring at them. This caused England to blush, and he scowled at the floor, cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Though now I understand why you were calling me Alfred earlier..."

"Really now, Alfred, you can't be that oblivious." England sighed. He did love the git, but couldn't he have more common sense?

"Well, enough about that; let's go search for my coffee!" America announced, ignoring England's last statement. England rolled his eyes but followed.

They reached the section of the store that had the beverage they were looking for, and America took about fifteen minutes to finally choose his favorite. This caused England to rant and rave at America to, and quote, "Hurry the fuck up!" and the pair finally headed back towards the check out lanes.

"Finally, we can go. I thought we were never going to leave..." England mumbled, relieved. Not looking ahead, he bumped into America and glared up at the latter. "What the hell are you doing just standing there? Can we please hurry up and—"

"Dude, I totally have a plan! Here, take the coffee," he said quickly, shoving it to his boyfriend.

"And what are you going to...?" He never finished that sentence since America had decided to go off and run into an isle, the shelves of produce blocking his view of the younger nation.

Huffing, he went towards the isle America disappeared into, but before he could even turn the corner a certain American zoomed past him on a cart.

_Now, how in the hell did he get a cart so fast..._

England's thoughts were cut off by what the American did, or rather, said next.

"The British are coming!" America yelled, zooming past again into another isle. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me! That is just childish, not to mention cliché._

Though what was not as cliché was what he said next.

"The British are coming in a new way! My sexy British boyfriend's gonna blow!" America shouted, making sure to get the attention of all the passers-by. England could feel his face heat up; he probably looked like a tomato right now!

America, being America, decided to go even further. "Seriously, run! That sexy beast over there is on a short fuse!" he yelled and made sure to point, making the 20 or so people look over his way. Some chuckled, and some looked disgusted.

_I'm gonna kill him...Even if he _is _one of the biggest countries, I will find a way to end his existence._

England shot those who were staring a glare, making most turn away. He stomped down the walk way and threw the coffee to the ground. He took no more notice of the onlookers as he stomped out of the store.

_Oh, he is going to get it now! _Arthur chuckled darkly, eyes glowing with a dangerous tint to them.

America laughed as the blushing Brit left the store. He had to say that was the best idea he ever had. He probably wouldn't be getting any for all of England's stay, but it was worth it.

Or so he thought. An officer soon came and dragged him out of the store for public disturbance, plus he would have to pay a fine. It was still worth it.

America walked back to the car that he and England had arrived in. But when he got there, the car was gone. A note was lying on the ground, and curiosity quickly got the better of him and he went over to pick it up.

_Dear Alfred, we're even now. I hope you enjoy walking the 17 miles home. Also, watch out for that Slendermen you say walks in the woods...Have fun, love._

America looked at the note with utter despair and horror. England couldn't be serious! He didn't even walk that much in half a year! And that was saying something! And did he _really _have to remind him of the creepy ass Slenderman?!

Trembling, he started walking down the street, jumping slightly whenever he heard a sound (and he was _not _whimpering! It was a manly...growl!).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England looked down at his cell phone, which had been ringing for about an hour now. Laughing, he took a sip of his tea. _That's what he gets for making a fool of the United Kingdom! _As if on cue, his phone started ringing again, making the Brit chuckle even more.

He would go and get him after his cup of tea...maybe.

**A/n: Love it, hate it? You all should tell me! I don't know whether to keep going with this in other stores, or just end it here. So~ you all should tell me if you want to see more fun times or not! Thanks for taking your time for reading~**


End file.
